The Invitation
by AstrophilnStella'sCourtlyLove
Summary: When Abigail's destination wedding brings the gang back together, Tara has to face the grim truth about her feelings for Christian. Throw in Ethan's agenda, Kat's bad advice and a pregnant Grace and they just might drive Abigail crazy before her wedding day. Christian/Tara pairing. Multichapter. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Invitation**

 **Summary:** _When Abigail's destination wedding brings the gang back together, Tara has to face the grim truth about her feelings for Christian. Throw in Ethan's agenda, Kat's bad advice and a pregnant Grace and they just might drive Abigail crazy before her wedding day._

* * *

 **Chapter One- The Invitation**

 _"_ You are cordially invited to the union of Abigail Armstrong and Wes Cooper." Abigail read to Tara. She nodded her head by way of response. She sat on her folded legs on Abigail's plush couch in her dressing room. The dressing was clean, pink and very Abigail. Leotards and costumes hung on a clothes rack behind the door. There was a large mirror and vanity. And a bulletin board with pictures showcasing Abigail's company experiences.

"Sounds good." Tara said.

"Of course it does. I only reworked it a hundred times." Abigail said matter-of-factually. She had just gotten off stage when Tara surprised her in her dressing room. Obviously excited for her upcoming wedding day she practically forced Tara to listen to her wedding invitation. Tara was just as excited and since she had been on a book tour while the invites were sent out she humored her friend.

Abigail continued, "Venue Melville Island. Date August 1st 2016."

Tara squealed when Abigail finished. It was only two months away. She loved love. She loved Abigail and she loved that Abigail had found love.

"Abigail-"

"Yes, you told me a hundred times. You're so very happy for me." Abigail spun around and playfully rolled her eyes.

Tara smiled back at her friend. Best friend actually. If anyone had told Tara in year one at the Academy that she would be the maid of honor at Abigail's wedding. She would have laughed.

She always thought it would be she and Kat against the world but Kat's stardom had made it hard to stay connected. Tara was happy for her friend; she was getting everything she dreamed of but she did miss the perky blonde dearly. When Kat left she and Abigail had grown closer without even realizing it.

"When are they being sent out?" Tara asked.

"They already were." Abigail said smiling. She had that faraway look in her eyes. Tara knew she was picturing her beach wedding. Her dress, her close friends and family.

"It's going to be perfect." Abigail said. She shed the wrap she wore leaving her in a black leotard.

"A whole week in Melville. Who else did you invite to stay the week?"

Abigail sat at her vanity and begun taking off her make up. "Well only close friends and family. The random extended family and bitches I want to make jealous should fly in the night before the wedding."

Tara laughed but sent her a chiding look for her language.

"Wes of course. His family, my family. Ollie. You, me. If they show up, Ben, Grace, Ethan and Christian. It's your job as maid-of-honor to make sure I don't regret it."

Tara laughed.

"And speaking of your duties we have to do some major tweaking to the seating charts. Apparently Wes has two uncles who can get rowdy when they're together." Abigail grunted. "If I had my way I wouldn't invite them at all."

"And our group should be seated together too." Tara said.

Abigail lifted on eyebrow. "What group?"

"You know, the Academy group." she said with a shrug.

Abigail scoffed. "Tara I know your books keep you reliving our Academy glory days but no one has spoken to famous actress Kat in two years-"

"Kat is busy. Movie after movie. Appearance after appearance. She's living her dream." Tara defended.

Abigail's mouth twitched. "Ben and Grace fell off the map six months ago and Christian-"

"Is busy with the Academy." Tara finished.

Abigail cupped her hands around Tara's face and swished it from side to side.

"My sweet, sweet Tara. Still wide eyed and naive."

Tara glowered and swatted Abigail's hands away.

"You can say what you want but we both know he's been ignoring you and by extension me since your last book came out."

Tara groaned. "I don't even know why. If I know why, I can fix it. I stayed true to his character. His growth. I don't get what he's mad about."

Abigail gnashed her teeth. "Five years later and you two are still playing the same game."

Tara frowned. five years had done nothing to make Abigail sugar coat her words either.

"I'm not talking about this with you again Abigail." She folded her arms.

"You need to hear the truth."

Tara sighed. "Yeah. I know. But something must be wrong. I've been meaning to go the Academy and see him."

"But you're a busy best-selling author."

Tara stood up. "Exactly, and now that you mention it, I do have an interview in half an hour." She stretched and straightened her floral dress.

"Fine. You're relieved of your duties for the rest of the day."

Tara bowed. "Why thank you oh great soloist of the national ballet."

Abigail curtsied and laughed as Tara left. Right outside the door Tara bumped into Ollie's chest. He hugged her immediately, spinning her around before setting her feet on the ground.

"Long time no see." he said.

"I'm here and there." She smiled. "You're looking great out there."

Ollie grinned. "Cheers."

"Would love to catch up but I have to go. Abigail and I are having brunch next week you should join us."

"As long as Rhys can join."

Tara beamed. "The more the merrier."

"Great." Ollie said. "She in there?" he pointed to Abigail's dressing room door.

"Yup." Tara replied. He kissed both her cheeks before she rushed off for her interview.

* * *

"Now find your center." Selene said. She sat yoga style on the yoga mat opposite Kat. She released a deep breath and Kat mimicked her. She felt the tension slowly leaving her body. Kat had not had a moment of peace in almost two years. She had a fitting scheduled for this morning and by some miracle it had been cancelled last minute. She used the free time to call her yoga instructor and the two had been on her rooftop since one in the afternoon.

Her career had kicked off after she got casted in the lead role of a fantasy novel turned movie. The character Charity was luckily Australian but since then she had been forced to work on her American accent. More so when she moved to L.A two years ago and was now on the tip of every casting agent's tongue. She loved the job but she also wanted a much needed a break. A few hours just wouldn't do anymore.

"Mmm." She hummed releasing another breath when her personal assistant came back from her errands.

"How goes it?" Jennifer asked.

Kat shook her head at the younger girl. Jennifer's wardrobe consisted only of bandannas, crops tops and flannel shirts. Today she was wearing red streaks in her dark hair. Kat was sure she would be in another color tomorrow. Kat loved her, she was just her kind of people.

"I got mail, ice tea and lunch." Jennifer said setting bags on the kitchen table.

"Take five Selene." Kat got up from yoga mat and went inside.

Jennifer was sitting on the kitchen counter going through her stacks of mail. Kat was sipping her ice tea when Jennifer purred.

"What?"

Jennifer flung a white and pink envelope at her.

"Looks fancy."

Once Kat saw that it was from Australia she tore it open. She read the contents quickly and smiled widely. Kat sunk down in her one of a kind arm chair. She had been less than a good friend lately. She hadn't even been in Australia for two years. She loved what she did and she was finally in a position to take a break. She guessed Australia was due a visit. What better occasion than a wedding. She opened her Facebook messenger and messaged Abigail.

 _I'm in L.A right now. But you can bet on it. I'll be at your wedding._

* * *

"Beeeeeeen." Grace yelled from the second floor of his Austin flat. Ben rolled his eyes. He just wanted a moment of peace. He was stretching and drinking a breakfast shake. No longer did he have time for breakfast and stretching in the morning. Not since hurricane Grace blew back into his life. He supposed he looked for it. He had invited her to his show, he had drawn her back to him. He had never imagined that simple phone call would impact his life so drastically. He had just been looking for some fun.

Ben rushed to his room up the stairs. He thought being the leading man of a ballet was difficult. Try keeping your pregnant girlfriend happy. More over a pregnant Grace. The terms of their relationship hadn't been defined. It was meant to be a one off night but when Grace had found out she was pregnant she came barreling back into his life. They slept together when they felt like it. They were living together for the baby's sake but Ben didn't know if what they were doing was a real relationship.

"What's wrong now?" he said, having waited on her hand and foot all morning.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was lying in their bed with a half-eaten sandwich next to her.

"Nothing is wrong. I felt her kick." She beamed. The corners of Ben's mouth turned up. This was the first moment of happiness he had all week.

"Really?" he said, still smiling.

"Yeah," She shifted her hand on her stomach. "at least think so."

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. He then felt a small pulse like kick under his hand.

"Or do you reckon that something's else?"

"That's amazing." Ben said.

"Isn't it?" Her smile matched his. For once he felt like they were truly connecting.

Things had been difficult between them. He knew he couldn't storm away from her when she got all…Grace-like. They were now bounded for life.

Grace had sounded like she was a baby making expert. If she wasn't yelling at him about how he was doing something wrong, she was barking orders at him. Until the baby was out of her, he knew this was his reality.

The kicking stopped a few minutes later and Ben left her to take a nap. He looked back at the large baby bump before he left. She was almost six months. Ben knew his life was over. At least the life he had known. A fun one.

When he got downstairs he walked right out the door down to their mail box. He enjoyed going for the mail, usually it was the only moments of peace he had.

A white and pink envelope stood out among the bills. He quickly opened and read it. Once the initial shock had worn off, he was dreading meeting going to the wedding. All of his friends would be there. He had been avoiding them for a reason. He didn't know how they would react to the news of Grace's pregnancy. He wanted to hold off on telling them a little longer but he desperately wanted to go to the wedding. This wedding was just what he needed. A last whoorah with his friends before Grace gave birth. Before his priorities would be changed.

This was one decision he wasn't going to let Grace dictate. A whole week of fun with his old pals. It would surely help him out of his funk. He wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Christian studied his class. His trained eye observed and recorded. He made a mental notes of Shane's strength. He was one to watch. Untapped potential and raw dance ability. Shane reminded him of himself, when he was a teenager at least. The music stopped and the students held their final positions. Christian dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Okay. It was good. Clean and strong. But a few of you are still struggling with timing. Maxine and Chloe you have to be on the music. Extra practice never hurt anybody. And Shane-it was excellent."

Shane grinned and soaked up the little applause his classmates gave him.

"Okay. Dismissed. I expect it to be clean by tomorrow."

His students filled out, a few of his female students smiled brightly as they passed him. Christian shook his head. Zach told him it was to be expected. And speaking of Zach. The new headmaster of the academy had asked him to pass by his office after class.

Christian walked into Zach's office tentatively. Zach was reclined behind his desk. Christian knew a smug look when he saw one, and it was definitely on Zach's face.

"What's with you?" Christian asked.

"I got some interesting mail today." Zach said, burying the lead.

"What mail?"

"An invite to Abigail's wedding." Zach said.

Christian quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been going through my mail again?" Christian said.

Zach snapped his finger. "Ah-ha, I knew you got one."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Neat trick."

"You're going of course."

Christian shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"That's crap and you know it. First off you miss your friends Reed and second off Tara will most likely be there."

"What's your point?"

"You've been wanting to talk to her since her last book came out."

Christian's jaw tightened. He knew he shouldn't have told Zach. But it was true. Tara's last book had made him re-evaluate a lot of things. Having the courage to tell her about those evaluating was proving difficult. Whenever he saw her he couldn't stop talking about mundane things like the weather. He eventually gave up and started avoiding her altogether.

"This could be your chance." Zach said.

Christian didn't know what to do. He had an out when he was working. On an island with just them, he doubted there would be a chance to avoid her.

* * *

Grace stirred awake from her nap. She woke angry as she couldn't get out of the bed without struggling for five minutes. She was having a hard time seeing the miracle in the large bump that kept her from moving around as she pleased.

The moment she found out she was pregnant she had spent almost a thousand dollars in maternity and pregnancy books. She was not going to screw up her kid's life. She wanted to do everything perfect, having lived with a bad parent she knew what not to do.

Ben was trying but not hard enough. That's why she was there to push him.

She finally wobbled out of the bed and went to the bathroom but the toilet was another struggle. Ben called for her when he heard the toilet flush.

"You're awake." he said.

She watched him carefully. He had a spark in his eye.

"Why do you look like that?"

She turned to grab the pitcher of juice from fridge. When she turned back he was right in front of her smiling brightly.

"Abigail's getting married in two months. On Melville and I want to go."

A vein popped out in her neck.

"You want us to travel Melville. I'll be eight months by then. What about dengue fever."

"Dengue fever? What are you talking about? Melville doesn't have dengue fever. And I said I want to go. You don't have to. My mom can come stay with you for a week. You'll survive."

"You just want to leave me, don't you?"

Ben spun around lifting his hands in surrender.

"You know what, forget I asked. But I let you take over my house, my life and you can't let me go have fun for a week." He stormed out of the kitchen leaving Grace feeling too much like her teenage self. She went after him but it took a while. He was in the bedroom getting ready to leave for the studio.

"I'm sorry Ben. DisGrace was seeping back to the surface. You should go."

"You should come with me-once we make sure Melville doesn't have dengue fever."

"Me? In this state?" Grace looked down at her baby bump.

Ben gripped her hands. "Why not? Come on, it'll be fun."

She thought about that. Maybe it would be good for she and Ben's relationship. It had been stagnant as of late. Maybe Melville would change that. But she was nervous about her friends seeing the big and bad Grace now fifteen pounds heavier. She had not regretted giving up dance, she didn't love it. Now she had something she could love unconditionally.

"Sure."

Ben hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you."

* * *

"You're a hard man to track down Mr. Karamakov."

Ethan spun around to face the stocky bald man. Ethan had been referred to Mr. Sawyer, he had requested a face to face meet. He had just gotten damning news and now he had to be professional and pretend like his world hadn't just been shaken.

"Mr. Karamakov is my father, call me Ethan."

"Ethan," he outstretched his hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Same here. Did you have a look at the video?"

"I did." Mr. Sawyer nodded, though his expression was passive. He eventually broke out into a grin. "And I loved it. The movement was just so fluid. It's perfect for the show."

Ethan almost leapt with joy. He had come a long way to sell his choreography. He was glad it wasn't in vain.

Ethan shook his hand again.

"Let's exchange information. I'm afraid I can't chat any longer, I have another meeting."

"No problem at all." Ethan said. He took out one of his newly printed cards and gave it to him. The man did the same.

"Thank you again." Ethan called after him.

Once the man had left his sight he returned his attention back to his phone screen. It was a picture of Abigail's wedding invitation. He had been travelling too much for her to send it to any one address. He was glad he didn't have the physical copy. He would tear it to pieces anyway. He didn't know if he should scream or vomit.

It was never meant to get this far. Abigail and Wes. Regrettably, he felt like he had pushed them together. He had taken a four-day business trip, leaving Abigail with Wes. When he came back they were inseparable. Abigail was happy so he had left them. He never thought they would get married. He assumed they would eventually break up and he would finally get to make his move. He always thought of Abigail as unfinished business. He knew if he didn't fight for her now, he would regret it.

He would go to the wedding, not to wish the couple well but to get Abigail back.

* * *

"So Tara, tell me," Michelle Wang sat across from Tara in a pencil skirt and loose blouse. "Is there any chance of a reunion book?"

Tara laughed politely but shook her head. "I don't think so. I feel the story is completed. You will all sick of me anyway." She didn't know when she had gotten to be so natural in front of the camera. She had bucket loads of interviews under her belt and overtime they must have gotten less unnerving.

"Never. The people want more Tara. You released the last book in the Academy trilogy two months ago and people have been cleaning out the shelves."

"I'm grateful, truly."

Miss Raine had convinced her to release the book. Tara didn't know the first thing about publishing a book. Miss Raine had connected her with an old friend who managed a publishing house. He had loved the book and employed an editor to polish the jagged edges. Names had been changed of course and things were tweaked but for the most part it was the story of her and her friends. The books had been separated by the school years and now that the final book had been released, Tara didn't know what her next adventure would be.

"These characters were certainly fascinated. We've always wondered is Tiffany, the graceful dancer with the back injury is you."

"I've never hid that all these characters were definitely inspired my friends and I." Tara said smiling.

"Oh, so juicy. The drama. Besides the writing people may not know that you are quite the dancer."

"The secret's getting out but dance is my life. It's just a hobby now but it will always be a part of my life." she said, hoping it didn't sound resentful.

"Amazing. Tara, before you go, because I know you probably have more interviews lined up after this. But if you had to guess if these characters all got together again. How do you think it will play it out?"

Tara pulled her lips into a thin line and thought for a moment.

Tara chuckled. "All I can say is it will be absolute chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For Lisas PikAss**

 **I'm a mess I don't know why this took so long but better late than never!**

 **XO3**

* * *

 **The Invitation**

 **Chapter Two- Flashback Friday**

 **One Week Until Departure**

"Why did it take us so long to have this lunch?" Rhys asked.

Ollie smirked, and stole a piece of salmon off his plate. "Between this best selling author's schedule," Ollie said pointing at Tara who smiled coyly, "And Abigail being Abigail," Ollie grinned when Abigail playfully glared at him. "We're lucky we're getting this chance at all." The foursome were seated on the patio of Abigail's favorite restaurant having brunch.

It was a good morning for Tara, the media blitz from her final book had finally stopped. She had her life back, she was going to be the best maid-of-honor a bride could want and after the wedding-well she didn't exactly have that worked out yet. She forked up another piece of her spring vegetable frittata and tuned back into the conversation. Abigail and Ollie were gossiping about their newest choreographer.

"I heard he sleeps in a coffin." Ollie said and Rhys laughed in response. They were both having smoked salmon toast. Tara loved the couple, they were truly inseparable. Tara admired Rhys, when he and Ollie got serious he had begun taking smaller roles in independent movies just so he wouldn't be away from Ollie for too long.

"Don't believe that rubbish but he is insane." Abigail rolled her eyes and stabbed at her maple-citrus coconut salad.

"Easy there Abs," Ollie said before Tara could stop him.

"Easy there?" Abigail said. She kicked her chair back and stood up with her hands on her waist.

"That stupid waiter forgot I asked for dressing on the side. I'm going to have a word with her." She stormed into the restaurant and Tara chewed her inner cheek as Ollie and Rhys looked to her for an explanation.

"Something I said? Or was she way more Abigail than she usually is?" Ollie said.

Tara hid her chuckle behind her hand.

"She's just cranky because she's only been eating salads and smoothies part of her wedding body diet. I think she's finally snapped."

Ollie and Rhys laughed while Tara got up to make sure Abigail didn't commit murder before her wedding. She couldn't find her in the restaurant, just busy waiters and occupied tables. She went to the bathroom and found Abigail reapplying her pink lip-gloss.

"There you are, I thought you were coming to make that waitress cry?" Tara said. She realized Abigail didn't look upset at all.

Abigail screwed the cap back unto the lip-gloss with a smile.

"Nope," Abigail smiled, "Just wanted to get you inside for a bit and it worked like a charm."

Tara's brows knitted together. "Me? What for?"

Abigail took her hand and led her back outside.

"You'll see."

Tara couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The person's back was facing Tara but Tara would recognize that blonde ponytail anywhere.

"Kat?"

Kat spun around with a smile. "In the flesh!"

They screamed and embraced each other immediately. Tara couldn't believe it. Kat was here, in Australia, in front of her. She felt like laughing and crying but couldn't decide which. She missed her so much. Years of friendship came flooding back to her and she didn't want to let go of the blonde.

They had chatted online every now and again but it had been two years since she last saw her friend in person.

"I missed you so much T." Kat said though it was muffled by how tightly they hugged.

They finally pulled away and Tara looked at her friend properly. Her blonde hair was cut shorter, just at her shoulder blades and she wore make up, more than Tara had ever seen her wear before. She was more beautiful than ever. Still perky and bubbly, her personality was contagious, no wonder all of Hollywood wanted a piece of her.

"How long have you been in Australia?" Tara said.

Kat grinned and pulled out a chair to sit. "Two days, Abigail and I were thinking up the perfect way to surprise you."

Tara sat down and stared dumbfounded at the others at the table.  
"You all knew about this? I hate all of you." Tara joked

Ollie and Rhys nodded with mischievous grins.

"I couldn't miss dear Abigail's wedding now could I?"

Abigail smiled at that and met eyes with Tara. The two didn't need to speak to communicate any more.

"So T, where are we going after this? We need to catch up, I need to let everyone know that Katarina Valentine is back in Sydney."

Tara pressed her lips together. "Actually Abigail and I have plans but tonight I'm free."

Ollie and Rhys both dodged the gazes of the women at the table. It had gotten very awkward very quick.

"Ohh, I'm sure I can find something to do in the mean time." Kat said nonchalantly. The entire table could tell that there was a shift however.

It was more than just Tara turning down Kat for plans, it was Tara choosing Abigail over Kat.

The unspoken tension made everyone finish their meals with idle conversations. Tara listened to all the amazing Kat had done, and was going to do. She just didn't fit into that world anymore. She would have broken down and cry if she were that naive academy student but instead she looked over at her best friend for strength and Abigail sent her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Christian?" Christian looked up and realized he had been in a daze.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"What did you think?" his student asked, Chanel or something he couldn't remember her name. Nor did he register anything that had been happening for the last ten minutes. He had caught a snippet of Tara's interview before he came down to class and it had been all he could think about. Those pretty brown eyes, that endearing coy smile.

"Umm yeah, yeah, it's good." He squeezed the bridge between his eyes and images of Tara came flooding to his mind again. He knew he couldn't continue class this way.

"Okay guys, class dismissed."

The room erupted in cheers and quiet chatter about what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

"Don't get used to it," Christian said as the students filled out of the studio. Left alone in the studio, Samuel's studio. He remembered the last time he and Tara were together six months ago.

 _He was about to leave for the night when he saw the light on_. _She was at the bar, small hands gripped around the wooden bar tightly and looking up at the ceiling. Dressed in a black leotard with her hair in a messy bun, she was always beautiful to him but that night there was something different. A fire in her eyes he only saw when she was lost in a dance._

 _"Tara?" She looked at him and smiled when he said her name._

 _"Hey," She released the bar and walked over to him._

 _"What are you doing here?" he said._

 _She shrugged. "I don't even know. I guess I just felt like being here."_

 _She_ _spun around the room. "You can take the girl out of the academy but-"_

 _He grinned at that and nodded in understanding. C_ _razy stuff like that only ever came out of Tara's mouth._

 _Tara laughed. "Me and the academy are one and the same. You know it doesn't even feel like we left. Maybe that's cause I write about it all the time." she said looking at him. Christian had this feeling she wasn't saying what she really wanted to say._

 _"Maybe," Christian said. He searched her eyes for the answer, for something he wasn't sure he wanted to find. He was in a constant flux with Tara. He loved her more than life itself, that was consistent but he was torn with being selfish, being with her although he knew he was destined to hurt her like had done in the past._

 _Silence enveloped them and a new song began to play on Tara's playlist. Christian didn't know it but Tara's eyes lit up when she heard it._

 _"Dance with me," she said taking his hand. He had every intention to resist but when her hand touched his he let his messenger bag slide off his shoulder and allowed her to pull him to the middle of the studio. The song was slow and contemporary, she put her arms around his neck and Christian realized when she said dance she didn't meant ballet, she just meant dance. He placed his arms around her waist and slowly rocked them to the music._

 _"How are classes?" she said softly into his ear._

 _"Good, very good. Some talented kids, amazing dancers."_

 _"Reminds you of us?" she said. Christian found that her soft tone made the conversation feel more intimate than it was._

 _Christian_ _spun her around, looking at her as he did. "Not at all, no one is like us." He didn't know what he was talking about at this point. Her hands, winded around his neck and her fingers raked over the skin at the back of his neck. It was making coherent thought very hard on his part but he didn't want her to stop._

 _Tara chuckled a bit. This was by far the most intimate thing they had done since leaving the academy. Christian didn't know what sparked it on, he wasn't upset about it either._

 _"All this writing, has me reliving the past." she said. One of her hands slid down to his chest._

 _"Mhm," he hummed and then dipped her. When he brought her back up to eye level she halted their swaying._

 _"Do you think we're same people we were back then?" It was a simple question but it held so much depth, so did her eyes. He just couldn't answer, because honestly he didn't know._

He didn't realize what weight that question had, he simply shrugged. She had left shortly after that saying she had some writing to do. That was all it was.

Christian went up to his office, picked up his phone and dialed her number. The only life worth living was a life where he was with her.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Kat that our 'plans' was my final dress fitting?" Abigail asked from behind the silk red curtain.

"Why would I?" Tara said absentmindedly, she was more focused on whether or not she should finish the glass of champagne in her hands.

The dressing room of the bridal boutique was nicer than her bedroom. Plush white carpeting, two white and gold tufted chairs around an ornate glass table, a pedestal in the middle of the room and full length mirrors lined the walls.

"I'm just saying," Abigail begun and Tara heard the zipping of the dress," she would have been more understanding that you blew her off for something as important as my final dress fitting." Abigail took a deep breath. Sounded like she was breaking a sweat getting into the dress to Tara.

"Why would it bother her, I'll see her later." Tara was genuinely puzzled. Kat obviously had to know that they couldn't just pick up where they left off and be best friends again.

Tara was about to verbalize that when Abigail squealed.

"Are you ready?" Abigail said.

Tara stood up from the chair and set her glass down. Abigail emerged moments later in an off-white mermaid cut dress. Tara thought it was stunning with lace sleeves and pearls along the sweetheart neckline. She stepped unto the pedestal and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Abigail-"

Abigail turned around to get another view of her dress, the mirrored dressing room showed her the gorgeous gown from all angels.

"You look so beautiful." Tara said. She saw it so vividly in her head, Abigail walking down the aisle in that dress, all smiles, West waiting for her. Before she knew it, tears pricked at her eyes.

Abigail spun around, her veil trailing behind her and stared at Tara incredulously.

"Really Tara, you have a slightly better fashion sense but you're still that emotional girl from the Academy."

Abigail stepped off the pedestal and Tara hugged her tightly. Abigail didn't hug back but Tara held on tight.

"Okay that's enough, save the tears for my actual wedding." Abigail said. When Tara finally let go Abigail sighed.

"Let me get out of this dress before you get tears on it, between you and my mother my dress will be ruined before I make it down the aisle."

"Where is your mom by the way, wasn't she meant to be here?" Tara said.

Abigail disappeared behind the curtains to take off the dress.

"Paige has been puking chunks all day, they think it's a bug. I told her not to worry, I had you here. Besides she's seen the dress already."

Tara dug into her bag for a tissue to dry her eyes and realized she had missed a call, she froze when she realized who the call was from, Christian. What did he want? Was he even coming to the wedding? She wanted to call him back immediately but her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest. She needed to calm down and finish her champagne before she could handle a conversation with Christian. Even a conversation about the weather between two of them was more intense than most things.

* * *

With only the light from the television lighting her face, all of her deviltry was invisible. Ben thought to himself as he rubbed Grace's feet while they watched XFactor. She was balancing a pint of ice cream on her tummy and was mostly focused on the show. When she was like this, Ben loved it, actually he loved her. He had for a while, Tara had ping ponged his heart enough in the Academy and he had enough time to get over it before he realized another girl had snaked her way into his heart. He wondered now if he had simply turned her away that night, how many things would be different.

 _She had messaged him that she would be in the States and he had talked her into coming to Austin. It was all his doing. They had kept in touch habitually but sometimes Grace's new passion, travel blogging, sometimes kept her away for weeks at a time. Ben didn't know what it was about Grace, he finally understood songs like 'Witchy Woman' there was something irresistibly sexy about a woman who didn't care, who didn't play by the rules._

 _"Benjamin!" She had greeted him, arms up ready to be hugged. Her eyes were full of life, as he scooped her up and spun her around._

 _"Disgrace," he teased as he set her back down. He knew she was no longer that vindictive person but looking at her, he could tell that something dark still lingered just below the surface. That was the appeal maybe._

 _"You were amazing...almost made me miss dancing."_

 _His eyes brightened but she shook her head before he could jump to conclusions._

 _"I said almost." She smiled and looked around at the mass of people backstage._

 _"Is there any where we can talk?" she asked._

 _"I have to change but we'll get out of here right after that."_

 _He had taken her to a barn themed bar, it wasn't much for ambiance but the alcohol they served did make up for it. Grace watched astonished as Ben finished another pitcher of beer._

 _"Benster, take it easy, these country folk are turning you into one of their own."_

 _Ben grinned, he was so happy to see her. Sitting across from her, knees almost touching. He wondered how he lived without her so long. She looked the same, her blonde hair was a little longer but it was the same crazy girl he fell for all those years back._

 _At one point during the Academy he thought Tara was the only girl he would ever love, by third year he was questioning everything._

 _"So," she placed her own beer back unto the table, "has any country girl stolen your heart yet?" she said using her best fake southern accent._

 _Ben blushed under the dim light of the bar and shook his head. Sure there had been dates here and there but nothing he would coin serious._

 _"Nope, it still belongs to one person." he said and if she was ever confused who he was talking about his eyes bored into hers to drive his point home. Her intense gaze matched his and that was all it took._

 _They stumbled into Ben's small flat half an hour later, a tangled mess of uncoordinated limbs and arms scrambling to undress. Neither registered more than heavy breathing and fingers grasping for bare skin. She tasted like molten lava to him. He had never tasted anything so sweet and electric. She continued to pour lightning into his mouth with her kisses as he gripped her closer to him. He vaguely remembered throwing down a vase on their way up stairs as he back her up the stairs. He almost took her on the steps because her dress made it easy to get her panties down. With her underwear pooled around one of her ankles Ben began shedding his layers until he was left in only his slacks. His back hit the door to his bedroom and he pulled his lips away from hers before they continued._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked._

 _"Shut up." That was Grace talk for absolutely._

If he had to be honest, it was totally worth it. He didn't remember much but what he did remember feeling connected to someone in a way he had never felt during sex before.

He shifted on the couch and adjusted the duvet over Grace who had fallen asleep. He took the ice cream off her stomach and placed it on the table in front of them.

He had thought it was the beginning of a new relationship but she left the States two days later. He had beat himself up about it, another woman leaving him, he had to be the problem, he was doing something wrong. The good guys finished last he guessed.

* * *

Kat toyed with a menu on the nightstand in her hotel room. How pathetic she thought. She had gotten the warm welcome she wanted but it only lasted for a few moments. Life had went back to normal moments after. It was amazing how everyone got along without her. Her mother was enjoying retirement with her step-dad and Ethan was off choreographing around the world. And Tara, well Tara had found a new best friend in Abigail. She supposed she shouldn't be upset and actually grateful that her friends and family were doing fine without her, but there was a selfish part of that made her hope they missed her too much to move on.

Her cellphone buzzing on her nightstand tore her away from her self-loathing. It was her agent calling, no doubt calling her about another acting part that was to die for. She didn't want that anymore, she wanted to reconnect with her friends and family. Starting with Tara.

She ignored the call and dialed Tara's number.

"Hey are you guys done with your thing?" she asked.

There was a slight pause and she heard somebody talking in the background.

"Uh-sure, just about."

"Okay good, how does a sleepover sound? It'll be just like old times, my hotel room in half an hour yeah?"

"Sure, why not, sounds good."

Kat got off the phone already feeling like she was on the way to mending bridges. She got up from the bed and picked up the landline phone, she was going to need a few things to truly make it like old times.

* * *

Grace stirred awake and slowly realized she wasn't in bed, she was asleep on Ben's chest. She thought about waking him but he looked peaceful and not miserable. He always looked miserable when he was awake and she knew that was a direct result of her being in his life again. That didn't make her feel good, she knew deep down he probably didn't want the baby but she was so scared of doing this alone that she couldn't bare to leave him. She remembered the crippling fear she felt when she found out she was pregnant.

 _Grace was in Dubai at the time. She didn't understand why her stomach was in knots. She had eaten from that restaurant the whole week and suddenly her stomach wasn't agreeing with her. She ran through the streets looking for somewhere to puke, when she finally found a vacant spot in a flea market and the contents of her stomach came out violently. She gagged and retched until nothing else came out._

 _"You're with child," a voice said behind her. Grace jumped at the sudden intrusion. She spun around and an old woman with graying hair held a rag out for her. Grace took it and wiped at the sides of her mouth._

 _"Thank you." Grace said. The woman was standing under a tent that sold scarves and tunics._

 _"You're with child." she repeated._

 _Grace almost laughed aloud. That was ridiculous, there was no way- wait did she and Ben use protection that night?_

 _"Oh I don't-"_

 _The woman silenced her with a raised hand._

 _"I know these things. You should tell him the good news." she said before turning around and attending to her customer._

 _Grace left the flea market gripping the rag so tightly her knuckles began to ache. There was no way she was taking the word of a crazy old lady but she couldn't get the words out of her head nor the feeling that there was life growing inside her._

 _She bought herself five pregnancy tests before heading back to her hotel._

 _She sat on the closed toilet seat later that day crying her eyes out at the expanse of results around her. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't ready for anything like this, not alone anyway._

 _She had flown back to the States the next week. Her stomach was in her hands when she waited for Ben outside the studio where he rehearsed. He ran to her when he saw her and the moment his arms were around her she broke down crying. She sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder and soaked through his white t-shirt. In true Ben fashion he didn't rush her or beg her to explain, he just held her._

 _His arms made everything okay._

They still made everything okay, she loved him, and she didn't want to bring her child into this world where his or her father only tolerated their mother. She wanted him to love her back.

"Love me back." she said aloud. He shot awake and her heart sank but he was so disorientated he didn't seem to hear or understand what she said.

"Nothing go back to sleep." she said quietly and lulled him back to sleep. Melville Island would be her chance, Ben would love her again.

* * *

Abigail was laughing uncontrollably at the way Ollie mocked a fellow dancer. The two were early for rehearsal and stretching in the studio. Well, more gossiping than stretching. She was holding her sides laughing so hard she was crying when her phone rang in her gym bag. She meant to take it off but when she saw who was requesting a video call with her she answered.

"Ethan," she said excitedly. Ollie rose an eyebrow at her from behind her phone but she ignored him while he sat down in the middle of the studio intent on listening to the conversation.

"Congrats on the wedding." Ethan said, Abigail's smile fell when she realized he wasn't smiling back. Ethan looked down and she realized this wasn't the conversation she thought it was going to be. She quickly got up and went outside away from Ollie's prying ears.

"You don't seem to happy about that." Abigail said. She waited until he turned back to the camera and he plastered on a fake smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? You two have me to thank don't you?"

"Ethan-"

"I'll see you in a few days Abs." The phone clicked off and left Abigail feeling unsettled. How strange was that? She went back into the studio and Ollie was looking at her like she had been caught stealing cookies. She glared back.

"What?"

Ollie shrugged. "Nothing, how's the ex?"

"He's not my ex." she said getting into a split.

"That's not what I hear." Ollie flashed her a look before the other dancer filed into the studio.

* * *

Tara marveled at the size of the hotel room.

"This is amazing!"

"Starstruck by a hotel room, same old T."

Tara shrugged and set down her bag. Tara just stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do with herself. It was weird being in the same room with Kat alone, awkward even.

"Come on T, let's dance!" Kat said. She pressed something on the remote twice then music came on. Tame Impala 'the less I know' came on and before she knew it Kat was pulling on her arms and dancing around her. In true Kat fashion she didn't stop until Tara was dancing along.

In those few carefree minutes it felt like they were still at the academy, the only things missing was Abigail yelling at them to stop acting like children and that whole in her chest only one person could fill.

When the song ended the tension returned.

"So-"

"One sec Kat I have to make a call." Tara interrupted. She went over to the small sitting area and called Christian. The phone rang and rang until the voicemail operator came on. Tara sighed. It was never the right time with them. They always missed each other and suddenly she was crying over a missed phone call. More than that, she was crying over the life they missed together. She just couldn't seem to be with the man she loved.

"T?" Tara tried to wipe at her eyes when Kat took notice of her sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Kat stooped down to be at eye level with Tara.

"It's nothing." Tara said. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Christian?" Tara froze when Kat said the name. How could she possibly know that after so long.

"Are you kidding T? He's the only one who can do this to you." Kat said. Tara hugged her friend and she knew in that moment that there was hope, that they could rekindle the relationship they once had.

An hour later, once Tara had finished crying they laid on the king size bed eating strawberries and vanilla ice cream.

"You know T, you and Christian can't keep doing this. I think you need to go to Abigail's wedding with a gorgeous guy on your arm."

"You think?" Tara said. It would be awkward if Christian did show up but, she didn't want to feel this way any more.

"Oh I know. What do you say?" Kat turned to her with a small smile.

"I say, I have to find me a date!"


End file.
